Misfits Run
by Drifter Chick
Summary: Tsukino Usagi and her pal Kou Seiya strike an idea and start a matchmaking service at school, but when they mess up the dates whatever will they do? CAUTION!: Serious goofiness ahead. R/R
1. Meet the Cupids, Usagi and Seiya

Misfits Run  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi not me. 

Summary: Tsukino Usagi and her pal Kou Seiya strike an idea and start a matchmaking service at school, but when they mess up the dates whatever will they do? CAUTION: Serious goofiness ahead.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM LATE AGAIN!" Tsukino Usagi yelled while running at an unbelievable speed, she woke up late YET again, "Chika- Sensei will make me stand in the hall again" she whined. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Usagi heard someone scream, or more like her best pal Kou Seiya, running late was like a morning routine for them since they started junior high.

"WHY ME BUDDAH! WHY ME!" Seiya screeched at the top of his lungs as he dodged a stray trash can.

"Oy! Seiya-Chan wait up!"Usagi Yelled after him when she caught sight of him, Seiya turned suddenly, hopped over the trash can again and ran towards Usagi.

"Odango! Hayaku!" He said breathless and grabbed her hand and started running, Seiya ran as fast as Usagi if not faster, so when he began to run Usagi was practically dragged.

After many streets and trash cans later, Usagi and Seiya arrived at Juuban High, out of breath and thirsty, the bell had already rung but they raced to the drinking fountain, after they drank water they hurried up the three flights of stairs to their first period.

"Tsukino-San, Kou-San! Again!" Chika-Sensei sighed "you know the routine"

"Hai, Chika-Sensei" Seiya and Usagi muttered.

"Honestly you two why can't you arrive early for a change"

three minutes later.

"Oh well.So what's up Odango?"

"Nothing much, this time I thought I would be early since I got up an hour early"

"So what happened?"

"Funny really, I didn't turn the clock back on hour since it was daylights savings" Usagi answered ashamed "What about you?"

"Well, I asked Taiki and Yaten to wake me up so I could get here early and well the jerks decided to play a little trick on me and left me at home"

"Oh that's harsh, glad I don't have roomies"

"No you just have a mom a dad, and a jerk brother" Seiya grinned

"Oh shush up" Usagi laughed.

"I hear laughing"

"Gomen na sai Chika-Sensei" they both said urgently

"So what do you want to do at lunch" Seiya asked

" I dunno, eat?"

"Ok" Seiya agreed "by the way, I got a call from Mako-Chan"

"Really!" Usagi said surprised almost spilling the buckets of water she held "what did she say? Is she coming back?" Usagi asked desperately

"Yeah, she says she doesn't want live with her aunts inHokkaido so she's coming back to live on her own, she says she already has an apartment here"

"Ai, poor Mako-Chan" Usagi said sadly "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I hope so, I got better after a awhile, but I don't know about her" Seiya started " She's a strong girl, I hope she can come over it too, but it's not easy getting over it" Seiya finished sadly

"I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to me, they're very important to me" Usagi turned to face Seiya "How did you get over it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had friends like you with me?" Seiya smiled "And she's got us, so maybe she'll feel better"

"Yeah, I hope so" Usagi said optimistically, they served the rest of their punishment quietly.

At lunch.

"Hey Odango!" Seiya yelled after Usagi

"Hey Seiya" She responded happily and skipped over to him with her hands behind her back.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

" I got the last tapioca pudding snack!" he cheered happily, Usagi laughed.

"You love tapioca pudding don't you?" she teased

"Yup, and it will always be the only love of my life"

"So if you had a choice between a cute girl and tapioca pudding you'd choose the pudding?"

"uhh..."Seiya mumbled "I don't think I would be able to choose between them"

"Why not?"

"Cause" Seiya added but was interrupted

"I see you got to school" a sly voice said behind him

"Surprising"

"Grrr...Yaten! Taiki!" Seiya hissed as he turned to face them " I cant believe you guys dissed me and let me come to school late, Thanks to you I have detention again!"

"ah, don't blame us Seiya your always late any way" Yaten spoke but was nudged by Taiki.

"Don't be too angry with us Seiya, we just did it to teach you a lesson in responsibility" Taiki added

"Well it was still a dirty trick Taiki" Usagi spoke up defending her best friend "couldn't you have done something different to teach him responsibility? Detention isn't fun you know"

"Yeah what Odango said" Seiya agreed "Were sorry Seiya but you should really learn to get up earlier" Taiki explained

"Don't you think I TRY to get up early and get my butt to school before I get detention?" Seiya said a little annoyed.

"Ok, ok, next time you ask us to help you out we'll do it okay?" Taiki gave in and then nudged Yaten again, Yaten gave him a dirty look and then sighed.

"Fine, next time you ask I'll wake you up on time alright?" Yaten added and then walked off with Taiki.

"You know what Seiya?" Usagi asked

"Yea, Odango?"

"Those two need girlfriends, I mean they are always on your case"

"And your point is?" Seiya asked as he sat down at table to gobble up his tapioca pudding, Usagi sighed and then started again.

"What I'm trying to explain is, that those two are jealous of you?"

"Why would they be?"

"Cause, you can talk to girls, and you've had a few girlfriends, Taiki-Kun and Yaten-Kun haven't had one yet cause those two are shy" Usagi explained with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying Yaten is shy?" Seiya said alarmed, Usagi sweat dropped.

"You're missing the point"

"Gomen, continue" Seiya apologized.

"Taiki-San is a bit of a bookworm, and Yaten-Kun is well..Yaten and you know him he's stubborn" Usagi added " They hide behind all that and never really talk to girls" She finished "You know what I mean?"

"Uh, no you lost me?" Seiya added, Usagi sweat dropped again.

"Ok they just need girlfriends because they are lonely, there is that better?" Usagi responded.

"Oh, Okay now I get ya" Seiya said to Usagi "So what do you want to do about that, go to a matchmaking service so those two can hook up with someone?" Seiya said jokingly, but to his surprise Usagi's face lit up with excitement, uh oh.

"That's it!" Usagi yelled happily

"Oh no" Seiya muttered wanting to take back what he had said but it was too late, he had ignited Usagi's imagination.

"We can set those two up with some girls through a matchmaking service, and maybe we can hook other people up!"

"And how do you expect to pay for it all?" Seiya added hoping she would give this idea up

"We can start our own matchmaking service, and we can charge 1000 yen for every person who comes to us !" Usagi said starting to get into her second stage of happiness "And then we can make forms and match up their personalities with someone compatible and then you know" Usagi finished happily.

"Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea, and we would make a profit"

"This isn't about money Seiya-Chan, this is about love!" Usagi cheered manically

"Odango you're scaring me" Seiya winced. Usagi laughed and hugged Seiya.

Yeah I know I have another fic to finish but this idea has been killing me for ages, well any ways I hope you liked it. If you didn't feel free to tell me about it k?

Until next, I am The Drifter sighing off..

Later!


	2. Advertising Cupids

Misfits Run 

Ch 2 "Advertising Cupids"

* * *

"This is perfect!" Usagi squealed looking at the computer screen, it was a flier for the matchmaking service they were starting, Although Seiya was against the idea Usagi was dead set on the idea.

"Odango, I don't think this is a good idea" Seiya commented, "I have a really bad feeling about this"

"You always have bad feeling about something" Usagi retorted

"But this time I'm serious!" Seiya added, "But what if we screw up something?"

"Oh well, I didn't think about that." Usagi pondered "we'll just have to be extra careful, so print up those copies! We have to hurry!"

"But why this way?"

"Cause! You know how Rei Hino is! She hates me and she would never put up our fliers! That's why we have to sneak in our selves"

"you've got a point" Seiya than clicked on the mouse " I just hope we don't get caught"

An hour later Usagi and Seiya were at Juuban High all dressed in black, Usagi had to hide her hair under the skull cap she was wearing, Seiya didn't need one since his hair was black.

"Ok, we have to be extra careful, if someone calls the Police were in trouble" Seiya Whispered

"Maybe we should rethink this, I mean it is breaking and entering" Usagi added with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Odango, this was your idea and now your backing out?" Seiya explained.

"Well lets just be extra quiet I don't want to get expelled"

Seiya sighed "Ok lets go, you first" Seiya added

"Just don't drop me" Usagi informed and began climbing the gate, Seiya stayed on the ground because Usagi was afraid of falling and hurting herself.

"Ok, I'm on the wall" Usagi whispered to Seiya

"Don't move I'll be right up" Seiya whispered back and climbed over the gate, once he was on the other side and on the ground he signaled for Usagi to climb down, once Usagi was on the ground the pair proceeded to the back of the school.

"The Cafeteria door is busted it has been for the last few days, we can sneak in there" Seiya whispered to his spooked out friend who just happened to be cling to his arm.

"Lets just hurry"

After going through the kitchen in the cafeteria they exited the lunchroom and into the hallway and into the student shoe lockers.

Seiya took off the backpack he was wearing and took out of few fliers, "Ok lets get this over with" Seiya whispered and started stuffing the fliers in the lockers. Usagi took a few fliers and did the same until all the lockers were stuffed with one.

"Seiya-Chan lets put some on the classroom doors"

"Alright" he agreed

after an hour they finished there round and hurried out of the school.

"We did it!" Usagi whispered happily "Now all we have to do is find a headquarters and we are set!"

"Maybe it will work" Seiya agreed " But were will our headquarters be?"

"Oh you'll see" Usagi cackled

"Oh how you change so quickly" Seiya mumbled

And so Monday rears its ugly head..

"Did you check out this flier?"

"Yeah, Maybe I'll try it out"

"A matchmaking service?...Cool!"

"And it only costs 1000 Yen!"

"I'm so trying it out"

"tch what do they think I am desperate"

"It sounds tight"

"Tch what a bunch a loser's"

"I think I'll send my info"

"Hino-san would never let anyone post this junk"

"This is so cool"

"I hate this idea"

Students chatted about the fliers they got in there lockers and that were posted all over school, some thought it was cool others thought it was incredibly ridiculous, teachers didn't really mind the fliers, they thought it was student council president Rei Hino's doing.

Little did everybody know that the real posters were walking around school proud at their idea.

Usagi giggled and told Seiya to look inside the locker room, Seiya looked inside the locker room and saw Taiki and Yaten talking and checking out the flier.

SICK OF BEING SINGLE?

Well we can help! Our names are Moon and Fighter, we are starting a matchmaking service And if you want us to help find you that perfect someone We can help!

Just E-mail us at us your info and in two to three days we'll write you back,

Toodles!

Moon and Fighter.

Moon And Fighter Love Connection  
Yaten scoffed "Are they for real?" Taiki on the other hand read in interest, and soon his face flushed a bright tomato red.

"They are, and it doesn't sound like a bad Idea" Taiki blushed furiously

"Your not serious are you!"

"Yaten, one of these days I would like to get together with a nice girl"

"So you'll stoop as low as to hooking up with some chick online!"

"Do be so shallow Yaten-Kun, you know me, I get nervous when I ask a girl out, and they usually turn me down, just once I'd like to ask a girl out on a date and not have them insult me and turn me away"

"Then why don't you just ask Mizuno-san out? She likes smart guys, and your smart and she's also cute"

"Yaten once again, She's my rival in, and I see her as just a friend"

"Whatever"

Usagi felt sorry for Taiki, if he sent in an e-mail she would hook him up with the cutest nicest girl she could find.

"Odango! It's lunch time, lets go before they run out of tapioca pudding!" Seiya whispered hysterically, Usagi nodded and they ran off to the cafeteria.

I hope you all like chapter 2! And chapter 9 for my other fici is posted too check it out if you have time

Until chapter 3

Later!


	3. Date happy cupids

Misfits Run  
  
Chapter 3 "Date happy cupids"  
  
Hi this is drifter, sorry for not updating for so long, I had a major writers block. This chapter is short but have fun reading it! I sure had fun writing!.  
  
^^ Drifter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Moon and Fighter  
  
Um my name is Yokashi Tonbo.  
  
I am a little shy, and I would like to go out with a nice fun girl who is not shy and can tolerate my behavior, I am kind of a nerd please help out!  
  
Sincerely  
  
Tonbo.  
  
Dear Tonbo  
  
This is Moon; I have the perfect girl for you! Her name is Sasaki Asuka, she is smart and nice, she is also a fun girl who likes to go dancing, I've already told her about you and she says you sound cute!. She will meet you at the ice skating rink in Juu Street, on Sunday, she will be carrying a rose with her.  
  
Go get em tiger!  
  
Sincerely  
  
Moon  
  
Dear Moon  
  
Thank you so much! I cannot wait until my date, I'm going to be so nervous! But thank you!  
  
Tonbo  
  
Those letters had been exchanged two days ago, it was now Sunday and Usagi had urged Seiya to come along with her to watch the date between Tonbo and his mystery gal, who was named Asuka.  
  
"Are these disguises necessary" a disturbed Seiya said from behind a tree.  
  
"I told you Seiya-Chan, we have to keep our identities secret, and if they see us here they might see us at school and suspect something!" By then a blushing Seiya who was dressed in a blue knee-length skirt and frumpy pink sweater that itched badly, his hair was in a black wig, the wig was in pigtails, and to cover his eyes Seiya wore a black silver rimmed pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Your lying through your teeth" Seiya huffed, like a girl, Usagi laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah" Usagi giggled nervously.  
  
"So what was the point of dressing up like a girl?" Seiya asked while tapping his foot on the grassy patch.  
  
"No point, I've just always wanted to see you dress up like a girl" Usagi grinned happily, Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"You made me dress like this because you have always wanted to see me dressed up as a girl?!" Seiya glared, Usagi gulped.  
  
"Uh huh" Seiya huffed again.  
  
"Well then you could have picked a different outfit" Seiya added without much enthusiasm, Usagi sighed in relief and then caught site of a girl with a red rose in her hands, her hair was blond and short, her eyes were blue, the girl wore a pretty long skirt that showed her calves, and a shirt the hugged her petite form, she was cute, Tonbo had hit the jackpot indeed!.  
  
"And this sweater is itchy!" Seiya continued to complain.  
  
"Shh she's here!"  
  
"And this skirt makes my hips look fat!"  
  
"Seiya" Usagi whispered in a murmur.  
  
"And these fake boobs! They are too big, one is all small and the other is huge"  
  
"SEIYA!"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
The two friends looked at each other and laughed hysterically, Usagi then put a finger to her lips witch signaled Seiya to Quiet down, they both looked from behind the tree at Asuka. She was becoming nervous; she was probably beginning to believe that her blind date would not show.  
  
Where was Tonbo? He was late? Usagi thought that he was a nice guy for Asuka; he could not just go and stand her up. But out of nowhere, a tall boy with dark blue hair, wearing a blue pinstriped flannel and black jeans, began to walk up to her. He was nervous, they could tell.  
  
"It's him!" Usagi said excitedly "Its Tonbo!"  
  
"My bra is killing me!"  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"We're seeing a romance in action! Go Tonbo!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Um....Hi is your name Sasaki Asuka?" The boy with the pinstriped flannel said to the pretty blond girl, she smiled happily.  
  
"Yes! I am so glad to meet you at last Yokashi-San" the blond blushed as she bowed; he bowed as well he also blushed.  
  
Back with the pair.  
  
"He's mackin on her!" Seiya said triumphantly  
  
"Ye-heah!" Usagi laughed happily and jumped in the air and began to do a small dance, Seiya caught in the moment began to do a monkey dance.  
  
"Mommy those girls are dancing weird" a little girl said to her mother.  
  
"Yes sweetie they are called teenagers" the mother said while looking at Seiya in drag not realizing it was boy she mattered "and what an ugly girl one of them is"  
  
Back with the lovebirds.  
  
"So you're in drama?" Asuka asked her date in interest, he was so dreamy, why had she not noticed him in school, maybe it was the glasses he wore that kept her from seeing the real him. "Yeah" He said shyly "its fun! You would love it"  
  
"I should join" Asuka smiled.  
  
"She's touching his shoulder! She's touching his shoulder!" Usagi kept repeating excitedly, this was actually working.  
  
"She's interested and so is he!" Seiya agreed while fidgeting with his skirt.  
  
"This is great! Our first blind date and it's going on without a hitch!" Usagi laughed victoriously while pumping her fist in the air, in the background fireworks and an itchy Seiya finished the touch of her victory blow.  
  
"Oh wait no they're leaving! Hurry Seiya their going into the restaurant" Usagi panicked and grabbed Seiya by his skirt without realizing it.  
  
"Wait Odango! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seiya screamed loudly as his skirt ripped off and his care bare printed boxers showed along with his shaved legs. Usagi stared at him as did most that were around them, sweat drops appearing over their heads.  
  
"Aheheheh!" Usagi laughed sheepishly as the crowd began to get bigger, a few wolf calls and whistles escaped their lips as the crowd suddenly began to cheer and throw money at them.  
  
"Uh..." a blushing Seiya stuttered "Sorry- sorry folks that's all for now" he said in a high pitched voice as he and Usagi bolted from the scene without collecting the money, a trail of dust taking their place.  
  
This was embarrassing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys liked the chapter, and about my other story When Fate met Seiya, I'm not sure if I will continue it any time soon, to be honest I am having a huge writers block with that, I honestly don't know what to do next with the Mamoru vs. Seiya thing. I am actually starting to like Mamoru a little (darn) considering that he is the villain for the story. Sad sigh. But don't fear I will come up with something great.  
  
Drifter  
  
P.S comments on Seiya and remarks are welcomed ^^ 


	4. The Third Cupid, Business is booming!

Misfits Run  
  
Chapter 4 "The Third Cupid, Business is booming!"  
  
With her brown hair in a high pony tail, the tall well sculpted girl walked into the halls of Juuban High, she was dressed in tight black pants and a big green baby doll shirt with a black lace necklace and dark green Jacket.  
  
It was her first day back in town and already she was enrolling herself back in school, of course she was not going to attend on the same day, she was only here to pick up her school uniform which had been pre-ordered, and to hand in her transcripts, oh and of course to pick up her class schedule.  
  
She wasn't to hot on coming back to school, she had been home schooled by her aunt when she moved in with her, feeling it was to traumatic to her niece to communicate with others since the accident. But she was happy about one thing.  
  
Her two best friends...  
  
"SEIYA!"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"No way I am not going through this torture again!" Seiya said while pushing away the bag Usagi was pushing towards him, Usagi gave him a puppy dog looked, Seiya shook his head and she frowned.  
  
"But it wasn't so bad last time was it?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Oh actually I would think having my boxers and clean shaven legs being exposed to the general public would be pretty bad" Seiya said while blushing, Usagi gave him odd look and then gave him a curious look.  
  
"Why did you shave your legs in the first place?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? My legs were showing I couldn't just go out with those hairy legs! I would have looked like a drag queen!" Usagi gave him another curious look and he shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Seiya please just dress up this one last time please?" Usagi pleaded her eyes teary, Seiya sighed. "The things I do for you" Seiya said while grabbing the bag from the table "But could we change the sweater? It doesn't match my complexion"  
  
"Those two are up to something" Yaten said to his cousin and roommate Taiki, who was sitting at the school computer typing a project, Yaten was staring out of the window of the computer lab and at Usagi and Seiya.  
  
"What makes you say such a thing?" Taiki asked Yaten while typing.  
  
"Well Seiya comes home and just locks himself in his room and uses the phone line for hours"  
  
"He's done that before" Taiki said in defense of his cousin Seiya.  
  
"Yeah but his parents were killed in a crash he had a reason too" Yaten snapped at Taiki, Taiki stopped and looked at Yaten disapprovingly.  
  
"Don't talk about his parents like that, it's disrespectful" Yaten frowned at Taiki and than sighed.  
  
"Yeah I guess that was wrong"  
  
"You guess"  
  
"I said I was sorry"  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Shut up Taiki and let me finish" Yaten fumed at Taiki, Taiki nodded and returned to the computer "And when Usagi comes over they take stuff and run out the door like their hiding something"  
  
"Maybe they are going on dates" Taiki looked at Yaten  
  
"With each other?"  
  
"Yes with each other" Taiki looked at Yaten with a funny look on his face "She is the closest to him, she knows him better than we do and she can make him do anything with just a simple look, I am just surprised they are barely starting to see one another in that way" Taiki sighed softly 'lucky him, I have no one' he thought, Yaten looked at him with an approving glare.  
  
"Yeah that does make sense, but I just don't see them as a couple" Yaten said while stepping behind Taiki who was still at the computer "What's your project on anyway" Yaten asked him, Taiki hid the program, he was hiding something.  
  
"A report on ancient Greece" Taiki said calmly.  
  
"Can I see it?" Yaten asked him suspiciously.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want you copying it for when you take the assignment next term" Taiki lied off the top of his head, but sounded truthful and Yaten bought it, the silver haired young man looked at the taller Taiki and glared.  
  
"Fine, I'll go wait out side" Yaten shrugged at left the computer lab, once Yaten was out of the room, Taiki sat back down at the computer and opened the program; it was a letter to the matchmaking service at school.  
  
"Okay moon and fighter, I'm giving you this one chance" Taiki said and clicked send on the e-mail and closed the internet program and left the lab to meet Yaten.  
  
It was after school and Seiya and Usagi were at the Tsukino residence, Usagi's house to be specific. When they received the biggest surprise of their lives, Usagi logged onto her fathers home computer under guest, checked out their e-mail.  
  
23 new messages, 7 of them were junk but the others were for their matchmaking service, they read the one from their first client Tonbo.  
  
Dear Moon  
  
Thank you so much! Asuka and I are now girlfriend and boyfriend and we owe it all to you! Thanks again!  
  
Tonbo.  
  
"He loves us" Seiya muttered Usagi smiled.  
  
"He's happy and it's all thanks to us!" Usagi beamed and slapped Seiya on the back playfully Seiya shrugged and looked on the list of messages, one in particular caught his attention and it almost made him faint.  
  
"TKou@Japan.net" Seiya whispered in disbelief, Usagi stared at him. "What?"  
  
"It's Taiki!" Seiya said rather loudly as he jumped out of his chair, Usagi told him to be quiet and he sat back down, his eyes big and staring at the computer.  
  
"How do you know the message is from Taiki?" Usagi asked Seiya, Seiya snickered.  
  
"Because I was there when I made that account for him" Seiya said proudly, Usagi's insecurity turned to joy, a big smile crossed her lips.  
  
"I want to read his"  
  
"Okay" Seiya said and clicked on the message from Taiki.  
  
Hello there, my name is Kou Taiki.  
  
I currently live with my two cousins Seiya and Yaten and unfortunately they are the only company I have. -  
  
"Unfortunately" Seiya huffed  
  
"Keep Reading!"  
  
And as of late I have been feeling rather lonely, with Seiya and his Girlfriend around almost all day. –  
  
"You have a new girlfriend!" Usagi shrieked at Seiya "Why don't I know about her!"  
  
"He thinks you're my girlfriend" Seiya calmly told Usagi  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're the only girl I hang around with all day and night"  
  
"Oh, okay" Usagi said and returned to reading the letter from Taiki.  
  
- And frequently it upsets me, I feel lonely and I want someone to talk to and care about, this is rather odd for me, considering I have never done such things like these. But I am very academic and at times, I will be honest, rather boring. I just hope the girl who accepts me as date can stand me.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Kou Taiki. "I knew he was depressed!" Seiya said loudly Usagi frowned, she felt sorry for her friend Taiki.  
  
"Lets get him together with a cute girl!" Usagi suggested, not hearing someone come into her father's office.  
  
"Get who together with a cute girl Odango atama" a familiar voice said behind them, a friendly but strong voice that she had not heard for almost a year, Both Seiya and Usagi turned around to investigate, and there stood...Makoto!.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed and ran up to her friend and gave her a big hug, Makoto laughed and hugged her friend back, she was glad she came to see her. Seiya got up from his seat smiling.  
  
"So you finally decided to come back and marry me" Seiya teased Makoto, Makoto laughed.  
  
"Yeah I did, I hope your up on becoming a dad so young" Makoto teased back, Usagi giggled at her two friends.  
  
"Uh...uh...now wait just a minute" Seiya blushed, both Usagi and Makoto burst into much more laughter, Seiya joined them. After an three hours of catching up, Usagi told Makoto the whole story about the Matchmaking service, Makoto was intrigued.  
  
"Can I help out?" Makoto asked them simply.  
  
"Sure" Usagi gushed; Seiya looked at the both of them.  
  
"Will I still have to dress u p as a girl though?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* 


	5. “Back to school cupid, Love bug blues”

Misfits Run 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did own Seiya

Chapter 5 "Back to school cupid, Love bug blues"

Student Council President Rei Hino was furious! That stupid Love Connection or whatever it was ludicrous business was all over school since last week, and the headmaster had blamed her for the vandalism saying that this kind of thing was inappropriate for young adults and that as Student Council President she should have known better.

Fortunately she was able to convince him that she was not the brains behind the matchmaking business and was able to avoid suspension from the school, by saying that she would help find the one behind the school vandalism.

"How in the world were they able to get in the school in the first place?"Rei barked slamming her fist on the kitchen table.

"Rei" Ami Mizuno Rei's friend who was treasurer for the council and president of the Computer Club said calmly "Hitting the table will not get us further in our investigation" She added "We must take this at a delicate pace"

"These baka's almost got me suspended!" Rei eyebrows narrowed angrily, "When I find the ones responsible for this mess I'm going too…I'm going to hurt them!" Rei said through clenched teeth, Ami looked at her friend.

"There's no need for such hostility" Ami said and smiled at Rei "I have an idea"  
"KILL THEM!" Usagi screeched anxiously "Your guy barely has any health left" Usagi gripped her hands on the back of Seiya's chair, Seiya who was playing Halo on Xbox tapped his foot impatiently has he played.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Seiya responded 'never thought I'd hear Usagi say kill them and mean it" Seiya though and chuckled.

"EEE! The alien is scary! Turn it off turn it off!" Usagi said covering her eyes; Seiya was tired of playing anyway and did turn off the game.

"Ah…" Seiya sighed and stretched his arms over his head "Lets check our mail" Seiya yawned, Usagi's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Okay!" She said excitedly and grabbed a chair and sat at the computer, Seiya didn't take long to join her, minutes later they were signed on, and the inbox was overwhelmingly full! 76 e-mails in the last 24 hours! Of course like always there was junk mail, but this time there was only a collection of three.

"Seiya! This is great!" Usagi squealed and clasped her hands together, the business was starting to boom, Seiya couldn't help but grin.

"Who should we start with?" Seiya asked as he slid across the room on the chair, he reached a for and opened a vanilla envelope with the names of kids who wanted to be paired up with other hopefuls and glided back to where Usagi sat reading an e-mail of a girl.

"Lets start with Miru-San" Usagi told Seiya, Seiya nodded and looked for Miru's file, Miru was a 15 year old boy who wanted to go to his sisters wedding with a girl, and the wedding was going to be in one week so it was logical that they set him up first.

"Should we get them together now or on the wedding day?" Seiya asked as he typed, Usagi thought for a minute.

"They should get together before the wedding; let's get them to meet at school tomorrow" Usagi responded, and e-mailed both Miru and his date.

Makoto was beginning to get angry, Makoto was taller than the average girl in Japan, being taller always meant having longer legs, and her legs were exceptionally nice but at this time a nuisance, the boys around her were giving her whistles and cat calls.

'Stupid skirt' Makoto thought, when she had gotten her uniform she was happy to find out that they one in her size, but when she had put it on this morning she found out it was too short, the school shirt fitted her well but the skirt was 7 inches past her knees, needless to say it showed a lot "I should have checked it out before I wore this" Makoto muttered under her breath as she sat down in an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

"hey sweetie" a boy who sat next to her said with a smirk, Makoto almost glared "Did you make the skirt that short to impress me or is it just my lucky day?" he said coyly, Makoto slammed the palm of her hand on the desk and faced him.

"Would you like to find out" Makoto glared at him evilly and cracked her knuckles, the boy smirked, and it had not intimidated him at all. 'Darn that usually works' Makoto thought with a glare.

"Nino-San" Makoto heard another student say, Makoto momentarily looked away from the boy and at the speaker, Makoto almost blushed when she looked at the speaker, he was a tall young man, with brown hair and glasses, she noticed that he had long hair, really long hair, it was tied in a ponytail that went past his waist, like a girls to be honest. Makoto than snapped herself back into reality, but buy then the boy who was hitting on her was gone, Makoto looked around and noticed he had moved to the front of the class with his face the desk.

"What…what happened?" Makoto asked confused, she was already starting to calm down when she noticed the young man who had been talking with the boy, who she now knew as Nino.

"I scolded him" The young man said with smile "I think I scared him a little bit" he added, while opening his notebook, Makoto couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks" Makoto said quietly her face turning a slight pink; he had heard her and turned to face her again.

"It was nothing" he said with another smile, Makoto couldn't help but blush a deeper pink, she was about to respond when the teacher came in and told them all to sit down and be quiet, Makoto barely paid attention to the teacher, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, "he…he looks like my old sempai" Makoto thought hey eyes dreamily staring at him.

When the class ended, Makoto walked behind him, he was taller than her, maybe around six-two, this only added to her admiration.

"Watch out!" someone in behind her yelled.

"Huh?" Makoto mumbled out before realizing why someone called to her, "AH!" Makoto yelped and fell over a large trash can, unfortunately the lid ripped off and it's contents slipped out onto the floor, The young man she was looking at was gone, so she was spared from his actions but not from the roar of laughter from the people behind her "I ah….I'm a..Hehehheh" Makoto said with sheepish laugh and grabbed her things and ran off.

"Usagi…You know you're my best friend right?" Seiya said to his friend calmly, Usagi who was eating a sandwich grinned.

"Yup"

"You know I'm like never mad at you right?"

"Yup" Usagi's grin widened even more, Seiya gripped his backpack.

"THAN WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS!" Seiya snapped and walked out from behind the bushes, he was dressed in blue dress and blond wig, Usagi suddenly burst out with laughter, Seiya sweat dropped and put his hands on his hips.

"You know you are just lucky no one has seen me yet" Seiya huffed, Usagi suddenly covered her mouth, her face becoming red and her giggling not ceasing, Seiya's eyes suddenly became wide.

"No…please don't tell me…" He stuttered.

"Nice hips Bud" Makoto's voice suddenly boomed through the courtyard, Seiya fell over in embarrassment while Usagi suddenly exploded into a fit of loud giggles, Makoto grinned.

"Why? Why are you girls so cruel to me? I don't forget your birthdays do I?" Seiya's eyes sharply questioningly them.

"You know we love you Seiya" Usagi suddenly stopped laughing and hugged her friend, Makoto smiled softly.

"Yeah Seiya-Chan, we only pick on you because your our boy" Makoto gave her friends a big bear hug, Seiya and Usagi suddenly gasped for air.

"uh…I don't want to be a jerk but…you stink Mako-Chan' Seiya choked (O.o me: Seiya! That is so rude man!...), Makoto suddenly let her friends go.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!" she glared at Seiya who ducked behind a tree.

"I didn't mean to"

"Um…sorry Mako-Chan but he is right you do kind of stink…not like B.O though, like a raccoon farted on you or something" Usagi said to Makoto, Makoto's jaw dropped.

"USAGI!" Makoto blushed furiously while Seiya suddenly burst into a fit of giggles himself "Shut up girly boy!" Makoto snapped at Seiya.

"Yes ma'am" Seiya stood up suddenly.

"Did someone trash you?" Usagi sounded concerned, Makoto looked at her friend and shook her head.

"No, I ran into a trash can" Makoto crossed her arms.

"Let me guess" Seiya said while brushing of his dress "He looked like your old Sempai?" Seiya and Usagi said in unison, Makoto sweat dropped.

"Maybe" Makoto blushed.

"Well, we'll talk about that later, we have to go see what's going on with our new couple!" Usagi said excitedly and grabbed Makoto's arm and Seiya's and hurried them to the tennis court.

While this was happening, Ami and Rei were sitting in the computer lab, they were writing something on the computer, Ami was typing Rei was smirking wickedly.

"If this doesn't get them, I don't know what will" Ami said and clicked on the mouse, the program that she was on was finished.

"Moon and fighter, your going down" Rei grinned evilly.

Hello everyone!...How are you all? Any way thanks for being patient with me and thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all liked this chapter, I had a laugh when I typed Usagi's line on Makoto stinking, laughs, well tell me what you all think and I will get the next chapter out soon.

Drifter.


	6. Interesting situations you lovestruck cu

"--" is a cut to the Matchmaking clients.

Misfits Run

Chapter 6 "Interesting situations you lovestruck cupid!"

* * *

The trio ran several yards from the courtyard in a record 5 minutes to the tennis courts; all three jumped behind a bush mission impossible style. Despite their little dramatic spectacle, It was quiet and unusually serene and lonely at the courts. It was a good thing too considering what they were trying to accomplish with their client Miru; who was standing in the center of one of the tennis courts the boy was fidgeting uncontrollably, he was nervous and that was obvious. 

"Aw he's so cute!" Makoto said out loud, it was true Miru was cute but not in a movie star kind of way. In Makoto's eyes Miru looked like a hug gable lovable geek with shaggy brown hair and glasses.

"What's so cute about him" Seiya murmured, his tone envious. Both Makoto and Usagi chuckled at his response to Makoto's comment, good old Seiya always the one to make a jealous sarcastic remark too boost his friends ego's, he was such a doll really.

"Wonder when that girl will get here" Usagi whispered as she looked on to the courts trying to catch sight of a girl, Seiya and Makoto took a place by Usagi each claimed a shoulder forcing Usagi to become squished between her cross dressing friend (Seiya) and her stinky bud (Makoto).

Boy talk about uncomfortable, well she did kind of have it coming since she forced Seiya to dress like a girl; but she did not push Makoto into a smelly trash can, what did she do to deserve that smelly smell from her pal? Oh the cruel things life deals an innocent blond.

"I'm in a stinky cross dressing sandwich!" Usagi slipped and quickly covered her mouth, both Makoto and Seiya grinned at each other with Usagi between them.

"Stinky?" Makoto said with sly smirk.

"Cross dressing" Seiya said slowly.

"Sandwich?" Both Seiya and Makoto said united, Usagi looked at her friends with a panicked expression when they both suddenly smashed into her.

"ACK! You two are evil!" Usagi cried out making her friends laugh loudly.

"Ha!How's that for a stinky-cross dressing sandwich!"Seiya snickered and three broke out laughing,including Usagi!.

"Uh..Someone there?" Someone called out, it was Miru the client.

"SHOOT! Hold your breaths guys!" Makoto panicked and the three matchmakers ducked behind the bush, all three hushed. Miru the boy waiting for his date looked on clueless and shrugged his shoulders, must a been his imagination right?

"Great, I'm seeing things now...and I'm talking to myself...oh! I hope i don't make a bad impression I really want this date!"Miru whined to himself, so loud in fact that Makoto, Usagi and Seiya could hear all the way from the bushes. It made them giggle from it...odd Seiya was not laughing.

He was holding his breath and was turning blue, Usagi frantically began hitting Seiya on the back hoping to help him in some way.

"Breath you girlie man! BREATH!" Makoto whispered hoarsely, at the choking Seiya. At that Seiya let out a sigh that sounded almost like PUH, there was a clicking sound from his throat and he started taking in huge gulps of air. Seiya looked up at his friends who gave him the most curious expressions, he looked down at the ground with a look of shame.

"AH...I kind a took Makoto's comment seriously, heheh" Seiya said sheepishly, Makoto and Usagi sweat dropped.

"You dummy, goofy silly little cross dressing weirdo!" Usagi said without pausing, Seiya glared at her.

"And WHO exactly made me dress like a girl in the first place hmmmm?" Seiya retorted, Usagi glared back at her boy toy.

"Well you didn't have to listen to me you dork!"

"Overeater!" Seiya defended.

"Tapioca lover!"

"Toast hater!"

"Will you guys quit it?" Makoto spoke up to shush her friends, Usagi and Seiya nodded "Apologize to each other, man your like little kids"

"nuh uh!" Seiya and Usagi giggled, and Makoto rolled her eyes. Goof offs.

"Look!" Usagi said and pointed down at a girl standing at the gate of the tennis courts, the girl looked around and saw Miru and walked over. Usagi grinned victoriously at the sight, it must have been the girl she and Seiya set Miru up with, beside her Seiya crossed his fingers.

"Hm she looks self conscious" Said Makoto.

--

Motosuwa Ai. That was her name, she knew that the guy she was meeting was a boy named Miru and that he would have glasses and would be waiting for her at the Tennis courts. She was average looking with short dark hair, Ai was petite in height but slightly chubby in the middle. Boys, that Ai had asked out had told her that they liked _skinny_ girls and not fat ones like her, that made her sad, and she hoped that Moon and Fighter had found a guy who would accept her.

To Ai's surprise their stood a tall skinny boy, with Shaggy brown hair and boy was he cute! She blushed and walked up to him. "_Moon...fighter don't disappoint me now"_Thought Ai.

"H-Hi" Ai stammered and almost tripped as she walked up to him, she blushed ashamed.

--

"OH NO SHE BLEW IT!" Said Seiya

"I don't think so just watch" Said Usagi.

"Come on girl! Go for the kill!" Makoto cheered for Ai Quietly and was quickly shushed by Usagi and Seiya, sheesh can't a girl cheer another girl on? Go get him client girl!.

--

Miru rushed over to Ai and helped her up, he gave her a smile and Ai's face burned redder than before, she covered her face to hide her pink face.

"Um-um I'm Ai...are you Miru? Moon and Fighter sent me" Ai stuttered, Miru grinned.

"Ai, how appropriate it means love right?" Miru said with a boyish smile, Ai lit up, he was not turning her away...he must like her!

"H-hai, is that ok?" Ai asked him innocently, Miru laughed.

"Why wouldn't it be? Its a cute name" Miru paused "For a cute girl"

--

"AHHH!did you guys hear that? He thinks she's cute!"Usagi squealed happily, and shook Seiya who was right next to her to show of her excitement. Seiya was being shook back and forth by his friend and felt dizzy and almost fainted...woo what a grip Usagi had!.

"Oh, I'm so envious!" Makoto sighed dreamingly "I wish my name was Ai so a guy could use that pick up line on me, its so cute! Maybe I'll legally change my name?"

"But I like Makoto!" Usagi whined, and Makoto laughed. The three friends watched Miru and Ai flirt and then walk away from the courts with little space between them, all three of them hooted and cheered victoriously when the bell rang.

"SHOOT!" Seiya said, Makoto and Usagi quickly rushed off to class with Seiya behind them "Hey! Wait for me! I have fake boobs on no fair!" Seiya yelled at his friends as he struggled to take off his wool skirt and cotton sweater.

Poor Seiya-Chan.

-

Later that day, Usagi took Seiya out for Tapioca pudding and to a Ramen stand for an after school snack and all was right in their cheesy little universe; where as Makoto went straight home to shower and to set up her apartment. Makoto still had boxes and boxes of things to unload before she could fully call the empty apartment home.

It was weird, living alone...only six months ago she was living in a big fancy house with her mom and dad, and now she was all alone to fend for herself. Makoto scolded herself, she was not alone! She still had her aunts and a few cousins! And most importantly she had those two nutty pals of her around! (Seiya and Usagi) she knew that she would be okay, just as long as she remained optimistic everything would be fine.

Now the other thing to worry about was school, oh how she hoped that tomorrow would be better than the last since it had been a crummy couple of first hours...but of course Seiya's super sexy hips in a skirt did make her day...haha she still could not believe he wore that skirt!.

Makoto chuckled and went to bed a few hours later.

The next Day at school Makoto was feeling a little better about stepping into the halls of Juuban High,it may have been the boost of confidence Seiya and Usagi had given her; but in her heart Makoto knew that she felt the jumping butterflies in her stomach of joy from _him. _That cute boy she had met the day before, the kind and intelligent long haired prince on a white horse.

Makoto had to stop herself, she was gushing about someone she hardly knew! How like her it made her giggle, now now she had make sure to keep her head clear, she did not want to crash into any trash cans today.

"hmm...better take some spray and deodorant just in case" Makoto said to herself as she stuffed those items in her case, She figured it was nice to make fun of yourself every once in awhile, and she was just one of those girls who enjoyed to joke about herself now and then, especially with close friends such as Seiya and Usagi.

Makoto wondered if that boy she met was like that too, well she was going to find out soon! She got the same cat calls and whistles from boys as she made her way to first period but ignored it. She did not want anyone ruining her day, if they tried she would simply have to deck em'.

Mm, bad idea last time she did that she was almost expelled for ruining the boys life, something about the loss of his mental sanity? Oh well.

She went to the back and sat down in the seat she had found yesterday and waited, Makoto saw that boy that had angered her the day before too; he caught her eye and nearly started crying...wow did she break that boys spirit too? Na it must have been the boy with the long hair who had down that, Makoto blushed when she thought about him, she did not notice him walk in.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu" Makoto looked up and saw _him. _The six foot two boy with brown hair and glasses, and he was smiling at her! What to do? What to say? Just don't fall into a trash can and she figured she'd be fine.

"And a good morning to you too!" Makoto replied in a cheery tone and flashed him the cutest smile she could muster up, he sat down at the desk right next to her, he was still looking at her.

"I'm sorry for the other day, I did not introduce myself properly" He began, Makoto was happy he was making small talk "My name is Kou Taiki, what is your's?"

a name! Finally! She had a name!

"kinoah Makah-" DOH! She messed up her name? How for the love of all that was good and prosperous did she forget her own name? Makoto almost slapped herself physically, she was acting like Hyde from L'arcenciel when he first met Megumi! At least she wasn't on Japan TV like Haido-kun though, poor dear was practically set up by his pals!

It made Makoto think, were Usagi and Seiya setting her up like Hyde? How could they they were not that sophisticated...were they? Well if they were she'd have to make up her own Love love attack.

"Pardon?" he looked at her confused, wow he was cute while confused.

"I mean, Kino Makoto" score one Makoto...sort off "And I've been meaning to thank you for what you did for me yesterday, it was very nice of you" she said sheepishly.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, I just cannot tolerate that sort of rudeness" Taiki, he said his name was. He was so modest, and a gentlemen "So what brings you to Juuban high anyway? I'm just asking because the teacher did not make you go up and introduce yourself like other new kids" Makoto laughed, she would have _died_ if she had been forced to do the introduction in front of the class, she was glad she was spared that part.

"I just moved back from Hokkaido, I was living their with my aunts but I wanted to come back to Tokyo so here I am" Makoto said quickly.

"Hokkaido?Wow that's so far! You must have enjoyed the summers their no?" he replied intrigued.

"Summers were nice their, but I missed Juuban to much all my friends are here" Makoto added 'And so are my memories of Ka-san and Otou-san'

"That would seem like a good reason why to come back to the capital, I hope everything goes well for you now then" Taiki said with a smile and the teacher came in, darn, oh well she had plenty of time to get to know this Kou Taiki boy.

-

Seiya ate pudding as he and Usagi sat in the computer lab during study hall, Seiya would have been in trouble but he was too slick to get caught eating pudding in the lab. Plus he was chums with the lab director so he could get away with anything.

"Seiya-Chan! Your going to get pudding on the keys!" Usagi scolded Seiya.

"I'll clean it up, I promise!" Seiya whined.

"No you won't! I'm just gonna prevent a mess by taking away that tapioca and throwing it away in the trash" Said Usagi, Seiya's eyes widened and his eyes turned big.

"You would dare to take away my beloved pudding?"Seiya gave her his best puppy dog pout.

"No, not really why would I through away pudding? Its a waste of food" Seiya fell over with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head, why did his Odango do that to him? Did she just love torturing him? And...did he like it? Was he a sicko? He knew he was naughty but not THAT naughty! He blushed and shook his head.

"So who are we going to set up now?" Seiya changed the subject, and Usagi stopped and thought, she looked adorable when she pouted her face to think. Seiya again shook his head, he had to stop looking at Usagi and thinking like that about her...she was his best friend for goodness sake!.

"Well I got this e-mail from a girl named Lani, and she wants to go out with a boy who is funny, smart, rich, and classy...Were going to have trouble on that one" Usagi said, this Lani girl did not sound like a nice girl, that one was going to be a challenge, oh well they all could not be nice sweet nerds like Ai, Miru,Asuka and Tonbo.

"Oh well anyone else we should set up?" asked Seiya.

"Yes,Taiki-kun!" Usagi suddenly said with a hint of excitement in her voice and took out a file that she had printed out the day before "I have the perfect girl for him, her name is ...Mizurei...hmm i think that's a fake but she sounds like his type"

"Mizurei...well alright lets give it a shot" Seiya agreed after he looked over the file "I hope she doesn't shoot him down though"he paused "Okay lets just hurry and set them up then"

-

Else where, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami walked down the halls of Juuban high. Each with a slight hind of worry in their souls, they wondered if that e-mail would ever be answered, they wanted to catch moon and fighter whoever they were. And they were going to do it with a date, exactly how they were not sure but they figured somehow it would work in their favor.

"Oh" Ami said out loud.

"What is it?" Rei asked Ami, Ami reached into her case and took out a cell phone.

"I've got a message...its from moon and fighter!" Rei grinned at Ami, and watched paitently as Ami began looking for the e-mail on her phone, Rei was envious that Ami had such a sophisticated phone it had e-mail, text messaging and a camera! She wondered what Ami did with that; since Ami was not the type to used a camera phone and text messaging.

"So what did they say? Are those bumbling idiots setting 'Mizurei' on a date? Huh huh? Tell me Ami! I want to get these guys bad" Rei rambled and Ami put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"They bought it, were going to meet a boy named T.K at a restaurant tomorrow afternoon" Ami told Rei and Rei's grin returned to her lips, she put her hand on her hips.

"WE'VE GOT THEM NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Rei cackled maniacally; which made more than a few kids in the hall to turn and give her questioning stares. Ami sweat dropped and hid behind a note book. That was not a way for the student council president to act.

-

"Seiya...please give it" Usagi pouted and looked up at Seiya sadly.

"No, never"

"Darn you Seiya give me back my spoon! I wanna eat my soup!" Usagi yelled at Seiya and began to chase him around a table, Seiya stuck his tongue out at Usagi as she chased him which made her growl angrily and chase him more.

"Hahaha! Odango you look so pretty when your angry!"

"Yeah? Well YOU won't look so pretty when I'm done with you!" Usagi pounced on Seiya , Seiya fell onto the grass with a loud thud.

"Owie! Momma" Seiya whimpered "AHHH! Usagi no! Don't pull my hair! ow don't hurt me! I WANT MY TEDDY!"

"Usagi! Stop hurting your best friend" Makoto said sternly as she walked over to their hang out during lunch, Usagi looked up at her innocently, and let go of Seiya.

"Why, he and I play around like that" Usagi helped Seiya up.

"Yup and it'll never change" Seiya said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with a big grin, Makoto rolled her eyes. Her friends were so goofy.

"So guys anything new?" Makoto asked them, both Usagi and Seiya nodded their heads unitedly . They both had big smiles on their faces "Let me guess you guys set up another date right? Tell me who you set up"

"Me and Seiya set up his cousin with a girl named Mizurei" Usagi began to fill Makoto in on the date they had set up.

"Seiya's cousin?" Makoto raised an eyebrow "I hope you did not give him someone malicious and evil" Makoto chuckled.

"Oh no don't say that!" Seiya held up his hands, it sounded like he was having second thoughts on setting up his cousin with someone he did not know too much about.

"haha, sorry Seiya-chan so who's your cousin anyway?" asked Makoto.

"He just moved in with Seiya, his name is Taiki he's a really nice guy you'd like him" Usagi told Makoto.

'T...Taiki?' A stone dropped to the pit of Makoto's stomach, oh no! Not that cute boy she met in class!.

"Usagi do you mind if I tell her about _my _cousin? He is my cousin after all" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya who scrunched up his nose and began tickling Usagi, Usagi ran away from him and Seiya chased her while laughing.

Makoto barely even smiled as she watched the two run around in circles, she could not let that date happen...she had to stop it somehow.

HELLO EVERYONE! wow it's been so long since I've updated this story, I'm glad i finally did its one of my favorites. I really wanted to post this chapter before I added the next one in my other story WFMS if your new to my stories you should read that too its hardcore Seiya/Usagi and Minako/Yaten.

I'm also really sorry to those who have waited for the next chapter to come out, I'm a bad procrastinator and i need to update more often.

as for that Hyde and Megumi thing, if your a fan of Laruku you'll know who Hyde is, here is a link of their encounter its so cute! http/ you cant see the link I'll post it up on my profile so you guys can see the clip.

**Byakuren-** I'm glad you think this story is funny, I hope your still on ff . Net so you can read the next chapters.

**Seshyiak- I'm **happy you like it, i hope your still out there too

**Lady Cela- **love all of your stories too!

**Lunadoragon**- Ah Luna-san! I'm so happy you took the time to read this story too, i hope you know that my next chapter will be out soon. For this one and WFMS.

**SmarterThanYou**- yes two years IS too long to update...I'm really sorry! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see you review again.

Love,

Drifter


	7. Cupid with the Blonde wig

Misfits Run

Chapter 6

"The cupid with the Blonde wig"

* * *

Usagi walked to her house with Seiya after school had ended. Usagi had invited him over for dinner-she had invited Makoto over as well but her tall brown haired friend had declined the offer. Makoto had told her that she had to go home and spruce up her new apartment and unpack a few more boxes.

Makoto had said it with a smile but her tone of voice had betrayed her,it had broken slightly giving Usagi the impression that Makoto was incredibly sad for some reason. This made Usagi frown, because Makoto had been happy up until she and Seiya had announced that they had arranged Taiki a date with Mizurei.

That was when it hit her! Either it was that of realization or acme was having a sale on invisible two pound anvils. Makoto was just lonely! Duh! Poor Mako-chan, she had no one to go home to and welcome her with hugs and kisses, no mother or father to ask her how her day was and if she had homework to do. Makoto had no one to lean on in her time of need, she had no one to hold her and comfort her and tell her things would be okay in her time of mourning. Well she did have Usagi and Seiya, but Usagi was thinking more 'intimate ' sort of way.

Usagi then made a silent vow, when this date with Mizurei and Taiki passed, she would go in search of the perfect boyfriend for Makoto. Yeah! That is what she was going to do! As soon as she got more male clients she would search for those with the best compatibility with her Mako-chan.

Seiya and Usagi stepped through the front gate that led up to the Tsukino residence and through the front door. They both changed shoes once inside, Usagi put on a pink set of slippers that had her name imprinted on the soles Kanji and Hiragana with a small bunny stitched right under her name. Seiya used the guest pair by the door, Usagi had once joked that since he came over so often that he should buy a pair and leave them at her house, it didn't sound like a bad idea either.

The nearly inseparable pair were then greeted by Ikuko; Usagi's mother. She informed them in a sweet angelic tone that dinner would be ready in an other hour-and that the two could go and loiter about the house until the meal was ready to be devoured by the family. The two friends grinned at one another mischievously once Ikuko's back was turned. Usagi then dashed back towards the family room and into the hall where her dads office was located, running into the room she shut the door behind her and heard a thud...a very loud thud.

"Odango! Odango Atama let me in!!!" It was Seiya,Usagi looked behind her and saw that Seiya was not in the room with her. Usagi sweat dropped and opened the door for him. What she saw when she opened the door nearly made her laugh.

Seiya had his hand over his nose and he was glaring at her evilly. He stepped through the door while still eying his close friend carefully.

"Ah aha! I guess I closed the door on you too early eh?" Usagi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Seiya continued to give her the evil eye, while covering his nose with his hand. Seiya muttered antagonistically as he marched up to the desk and planted himself down on the office chair, Usagi did not protest his action and just grabbed a nearby chair and joined him.

"How's your nose?" Usagi asked him innocently, Seiya shrugged and moved his hand temporarily to wiggle his nose, most likely to see if he could still breath threw it, Seiya than covered it up again. It was not bleeding but it still must have stung, after all,Usagi did slam the door pretty hard.

"It'll be okay" Seiya replied though in a muffled tone because of his hand "Hey! We got a one hundred new requests!" they both grinned and high fived, Usagi and Seiya quickly skimmed through the e-mails.

"They than set up another date, between a girl named Aya and a boy named Satoru, they were going to meet at a restaurant tomorrow afternoon" Another match made! They then skimmed the rest of the profiles and printed them out so that they could file them in their folder, both Usagi and Seiya noticed something, most of the clients were female, the male count was very low despite the large amount of responses. This presented a problem.

"There aren't that many guys signing up now a days" Seiya trailed sadly, Usagi bit down on her lip and thought, harder than she had ever thought before. That was when the invisible light bulb above her head lit and Usagi slammed her fist into her open palm.

"I got it!...OW!" Usagi shook her hand in the air, she had hit it harder than she had intended. This brought on a chuckle from Seiya, Usagi quickly brushed it off and continued to explain "Were going to have to branch out"

"What?" Seiya's face dropped at that, he felt his heart beat faster in fear. 'Please don't say advertise in other schools! Please don't say advertise in other schools' thought Seiya.

"Were going to have to advertise our business in other schools!" Usagi proclaimed excitedly as she threw up her arms to show her enthusiasm.

"Oh bugger" murmured Seiya, he knew that she was going to say that, so why fight it?.

"We should advertise in all boys schools!" Usagi added, Seiya's eye twitched.

"Some how I knew that you were going to say that too" Seiya huffed.

"What was that?" Usagi asked him, her eye brow raised slightly in curiosity. Urgh! She looked so cute when she did that, and Seiya quickly retracted.

"Nothing, lets just print up the fliers okay?" spoke the now defeated Seiya. He could never really deny Usagi, it was just the way things were, and maybe he liked it. Seiya and Usagi then changed topics and began talking about Taiki's upcoming date with Mizurei. They were going to spy on them of course! Seiya had insisted on not wearing a skirt and for once won the argument.

Once Seiya realized that if he went as is...Taiki would recognize instantly. Seiya sweat dropped, he was going to wash the skirt with fabric softener tonight, it was too itchy, he also wondered if had any shaving cream left, he had a lot of stubble on his legs.

-

Makoto was on a mission today, she was not going to let this date go on without a hitch! No way no how! She was going to stop this date, she had a good idea how, she only hoped that it would work. In order to keep undercover; Makoto rented a blond wig and wore a black pencil skirt and a modest pink top to hide her identity.

As unnecessary as it sounded, Makoto did not want to go as herself, she was still a mess around Taiki, she stuttered and blushed uncontrollably. How would she ever successfully get him to fall for her with such a unattractive approach?. Makoto frowned, she wished now more than ever that her mom was still alive to give her advice on boys, she missed speaking with her mother. So much that she wanted to cry. Makoto quickly stopped herself, she had to be strong. Her parents would not have wanted her to act so weak...at least that's what Makoto thought.

After school was over, Makoto quickly parted ways with Usagi and Seiya, stating that she had to go unpack some more things at home and that she could not stake out the date between Taiki and Mizurei. A lie of course, she was going. She did not want to accompany her friends on the date, for obvious reasons. If either Seiya or Usagi had known that she was going to sabotage the date, Makoto knew that she would have been in for it. She was going to do her best to stop Taiki from falling for Mizurei regardless, besides, Makoto had a bad feeling about Taiki's date. She could not explain it, she just felt that something was wrong with Mizurei.

Stopping at shop, Makoto went into the ladies room and changed into her costume. Looking in the mirror Makoto added sunglasses and marveled at how different she looked, she was absolutely stunning! The pencil skirt fit her perfectly, not one inch higher than where it was supposed to be! And the shirt fit her snuggly but comfortably. The blond wig actually looked nice on her, it made her look like a different person.

Smiling at herself, Makoto felt a confidence boost and marched out the bathroom and stuffed her school clothes and bag in a nearby rent locker. She quickly headed in the direction of the restaurant that was a good half an hour away, she didn't care, she was going to make it there on time.

-

Seiya and Usagi sat quietly at their booth, they had arrived around the same time as Taiki. And thankfully they had gone unnoticed. Seiya looked quite fetching today in his disguise, for once his fake breasts look natural and his clothes were not itchy. Usagi donned a black wig to hide her hair, and that was all. Seiya received a few looks from guys in the restaurant, many winked at him flirtatiously. This made Seiya nervous and he blushed. Usagi was getting a kick out of it though.

"Is she here yet?" asked Seiya, Usagi shook her head.

"I have no clue, she did not even leave a description of herself,all she said was that she had dark hair I hope she's pretty though" Usagi replied and Seiya's eyes went wide.

"She didn't leave a description? Oh gods!" Seiya slapped his forehead in worry.

"Seiya! Our fortune is good you know that! With our luck I'm sure she'll be pretty" Usagi reassured her friend, Seiya groaned.

"I hope so! I want Taiki to have a good date, this is his first you know?" Seiya added, Usagi smiled at Seiya.

"That's so cute! Your actually showing concern for Taiki!" Usagi pointed out, Seiya's eyes twitched with embarrassment. He looked away and frowned in defiance, Seiya was macho and did not want to admit that he actually cared for his cousins. Funny how the word macho was used, considering that Seiya was dressed like a girl at the moment.

"I am not! I just want the date to go well because of our business! If we have bad dates than were going to have problems setting up more" Seiya added defiantly, Usagi girnned and eyed him coyly, Seiya bit down on his lip.

"Your such a bad liar Seiya-Chan" Usagi smiled at him, Seiya blushed.

"Just don't say anything to Taiki okay, he'll use it against me" Seiya finally let down his gaurd, Usagi nodded and promised that she would never tell Taiki about Seiya's love for his family. Besides, she had to keep it secret anyway, if Taiki ever found out about the two being present on his first date, they ran the risk of blowing their cover.

"Now lets just hope they get along" Usagi tilted her head and smile, Seiya returned her gesture, this was her way of calming him down.

"They better go along,after were going threw they better date"

-

Taiki felt his blood boil from beneath his skin, he was absolutely thrilled about the date, but also incredibly nervous!. Taiki had never been on a date before, as silly as that may sound to you, this was going to be his first date; and Taiki hoped that it would go off without a hitch. Taiki stopped himself and breathed in a few times to relax himself.

"It's only a date, it's only a date...your first date" ah! Why was he so nervous? This was his big chance to meet a nice girl! Obviously she was okay with his personality other wise she would not have agreed to see him...right?. Taiki suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Taiki walked back and forth in front of a convenience store, two clerks watched him from inside, the two eyed him questionably. "No then she'll think I'm rude and tell the school!" Taiki grumbled and talked to himself like this and waved his arms about in frustration, the clerks inside the store continued to watch him.

"Should we call the police? He's chasing the customers away" said one of the clerks as he watched Taiki go about his way from outside the store, he was growing annoyed by the tall man.

"No, this happens every couple of months or so, it's probably his first date or something" said the other clerk and went on to pricing items in the store.

Finally Taiki stopped and calmed himself down and straightened his posture. Cracking his knuckles and taking deep breaths in he smiled fiercly.

"Your never going to meet someone nice by shying away...I'm going!" Taiki said triumphantly and began to walk towards his destination. After walking five feet away from the store, Taiki stopped and ran into the convenient store he was in front of moments ago. He needed flowers! Roses to be exact, moon and fighter had told him to bring them so that his date would recognize him. With haste, he bought flowers and ran out the store. The two clerks looked at one another once again.

"He comes back I'm calling the cops" the first clerk said bluntly, the second just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Half an hour later, Taiki stood in front of his destination and breathed in before stepping inside it, this was it!. It was now or never, Taiki went up to the host of the restaurant and asked for a table by a window. After being seated Taiki told the waiter that was serving him, that he was expecting someone and that he was going to wait for his date before ordering the meal. The waiter nodded and brought him a glass of water, to drink until then.

Taiki tapped his foot impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the table nervously, waiting for his date, from the corner of his eye Taiki noticed someone, a beautiful girl with blond hair and sunglasses. And she was eying him.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Argh i keep doing this, I'm really sorry everyone, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
